A common method of displaying images on a screen of a mobile device is to use a screen comprising a liquid crystal display (LCD). In an LCD colour screen, substantially white light is emitted from a light source and transmitted through the screen, i.e. the LCD is backlit. The screen comprises an array of pixels, and each pixel further comprises three capacitors in connection with three colour filters, a red, a green and a blue filter. By carefully controlling the voltages of each capacitor, a specific colour can be produced on the individual pixels, and a screen image is produced by controlling all the pixels. Such a display normally produces 2D images.
Viewing two slightly different images on each eye may produce a 3D vision. This is the so-called stereoscopic effect. One approach for producing stereoscopic images is shown in EP application 1 001 300. Here, two light sources are proposed in conjunction with a mirror system. Light emitted by one light source is directed towards the right eye and light emitted by the other light source is directed towards the left eye. A control means alternately displays an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye on the image-reproducing element. The control means activates the source emitting light for the right eye only when the image for the right eye is displayed, and activates the source emitting light for the left eye only when the image for the left eye is displayed.
Such a display device and other display devices of the prior art comprise complex optical systems, are voluminous, inflexible, expensive and/or difficult to implement.